pandorawilsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora Wilson
Pandora Wilson Pandora Wilson (Portrayed by Ally Brooks) is the main character in MyOriginalLife. She experiences the biggest change of her life, when she moves to New York City. This enables her to explore, and discover what she's been missing. Along the way comes drama, surprises, and boys. Although Pandora is still finding out who she is, she might just be warming up to her new life in the big city. Plot MyOriginalLife is a new Disney Channel Original Dramedy Series that focuses on a 12 year old girl from Michigan (Pandora Wilson) who moves to New York City along with her family to explore the world, and discover what she's been missing. Along side the way, her bestfriend (Tiffany Heart) moves in with her. Soon she starts attending a new school (Central High), and meets a new friend, (June Maxi), who then discover they have a lot in common . Appearance *Eye Color: Dark Brown *Hair Color: Light Brown *Skin Color: Brown Personality Pandora is an outgoing, talented, sensitive, Imaginative, bright, honest caring person who always stands up for what she believes in, no matter how ridicious the situation may be. She is never afriad of a challage. She's always up, and ready to hit the big city. Unlike most people, Pandora doesn't care what others think of her. She's her own person. Pandora is kind of a diva, she loves the spotlight to be all on her. She hates sharing the spotlight with others (Club Z Cast). In some situations, she's shown as a mean, selfish person, only thinking of her self as her friends always say "It's always about you!". Relationships Tiffany Heart (BestFriend) Pandora, and Tiffany have been friends since 3rd grade. They have always stuck by each others side through thick, and thin. They can always count on eachother whenever they need a shoulder to cry on. (Tiffany also gave Pandora her lucky ankle bracelet in the episode "The Huge Move" June Maxi (BestFriend) When Pandora first met June at (Central High) they instantly became friends sharing the most common interests from actitives, to hobbies. They even exchanged phone numbers in the episode ("The Huge Move") Sarah Jones (Friend/Cast mate) Pandora, and Sarah have clicked sense they first laid eyes on one another. Sarah even complimented on Pandora's style in the episode ("The Stuido"). Brittney Burnett {C (Friend/Cast mate) When Brittney first came along, and joinned the cast, she, and Pandora were not friends. But In the episode (A new roommate) Pandora helped Brittney get over her jewlery addiction Amy Allison {C (Friend/Cast mate) When Pandora first met Amy, she was seen as a very quiet, and shy down to earth person. They may even share the same personality in some cases. In some episodes, Amy, and Pandora are seen talking, huging, and even laughing together. Tierra Taylor {C (Frenemy/Cast mate) Tierra Taylor have hated Pandora since she stepped foot in the door. They have had many of fights about the little of things. In the episode (Our First Official Concert) Tierra admitted she was jealous of Pandora, but it turned out to be Tierra's evil twin. Deneiasha Page (Older sister) Deneiasha, and Pandora have a love hate sistership. They always have eachothers back no matter what even though they might fight sometimes. Donell Page (Younger brother) Donell is Pandora's younger brother who often annoys her. He even pulls pranks on her along with his sidekick/bestfriend Travis. Charlotte Wilson {C (Mother) Pandora can talk about anything with Charlotte. She's always asking her for advice rather its about boys, club z, or even friends. Pandora sometimes finds Charlotte to be over protective. In the episode (Our first official raw alone date) Pandora admitted to how many boys she dated without Charlotte's approvel. John Wilson {C (Stepfather) When Pandora first found out her mother and John were dating, she wasn't too happy about it. In fact, In the episode (Mom's new boyfriend) she attemped to break the two up, but later decided not too. Often she questions why John had to be her stepfather, but looks like she's warming up to his ways. Derek Hanson (Ex-Boyfriend) Pandora dated Derek throughout MyOriginalLife, but later broke up due to Derek cheating. Ella Elwood (Old friend) Ella and Pandora use to be bestfriends before Pandora moved to New York. In the episode "Welcome back to the M" Ella, and Pandora try to reunite their friendship. Brian Edwards (Ex-Boyfriend) Pandora and Brian dated throughout MyOriginalLife, but broken up servel times due to Brian leaving. Drew Dylan (Ex-Boyfriend) Pandora never really had a real relationship with Drew due to the fact Pandora wasn't really "into" Drew. She only liked him as a friend, but tried to convice herself their was something more between them than just friendship. But later came to realize they were only ment to be friends, even though Drew was the only guy who treated Pandora right as Deneiasha mentioned in the episode"Through with You". Character Development Trivia *Loves to sing, play guitar, act, dance, model, hang with friends *Her father is decesed (As mentioned in ("Vacation with the Rich") *She is very tall *She is a fan of (Missy Turner, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, and The Jonas Brothers) *She loves school *She loves shopping *Loves to be in the spotlight *Her favorite food is Chicken Subs *Her favorite band are the spice girls in which they did a contest on *Her favorite color is White, Pink, and Yellow *She often gets angry when she can't get her way as shown in the first episode *She loves getting her picture taken *She's always seen wearing a pink hat *Her favorite hangout spot is Big T's (A popular teen hangout)' *She has attended more than three schools including (Central High, Northway Talents Academy, and Plainfield high) *Loves animals *Has visited many cities and states including (Hawaii, Los Angeles, Miami Flordia, Paris France, Ohio, and Atlanta Georgia) Memorable Quotes *"If it's about the kitchen....I didn't do it! (First line) * Episodes "The Move" Pandora wakes up to find some shocking but interesting news. Her whole family is packing up and moving to the big city, New York! "The Huge Move" Pandora first day of school approaches as she finds out she has to attend a new school (Central High). But it's not all bad, at least she met a new friend! And guess what? Her old friend from Michigan, is coming to New York to live with her. Isn't this just surprising? "Say What?" Pandora second day of school approaches as she finds out her bestfriend Tiffany Heart is coming along with her. When they both arrive at Central High, Pandora gives Tiffany a small tour before going to class and telling her where to register for new students. As Tiffany is looking around, she catches the eye of a cute new boy in which appears to be Pandora's boyfriend (Derek). Tiffany soon starts talking to Derek when she accidentally drops her books and he offers to help. Tiffany soon realizes she's interested in him and plans to go on a date without Pandora knowing. Soon Tiffany finds out that Derek is Pandora's boyfriend, when June tells Pandora not to tell. Tiffany then chats with Pandora and tells her she had no idea they were dating, but Derek did tell her they kissed, and apparently, it didn't mean anything to him. Pandora storms off angry while Tiffany follows behind and learns that Derek is a player as he tells every girl he dates the same thing. By the end of the episode Pandora and Derek appear to be broken up while Tiffany, and Pandora are friends again. NOTE: This is the episode Derek kissed Tiffany in front of Pandora. Gallery Category:General wiki templates Category:Browse